Disney Heroes Episode: Attack of the Anacondas
Disney Heroes Episode: Attack of the Anacondas Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, our Heroes found out that a Cargo Airplane crashed landed into Central Park by Broly's Eraser Cannon and it released 10 30ft Anacondas including the 40ft Adult Female, so they must stop them from attacking the Earth Day Pool Party. Plus Violet Parr gets her tonsils removed. The Episode Act 1 At the Medical Hospital in Midtown Manhattan West, Violet Parr is prepped to get her Tonsils removed and she'll get the Sugar-Free Ice Cream right after the Operation that Ann Possible and Trudy Proud has set up. At the same time, a Cargo Plane is flying for the JFK Airport when without warning, Broly takes it out with his Eraser Cannon as the Cargo Crate parachutes down into Central Park safety. Then the crate opens as the ten 15ft Green Anacondas including the 40ft Adult Female went into the park without getting caught. Back at the Medical Center, Violet finally goes into Surgery to get her Tonsils removed. But at the same time, the Team got a phone call that a crashed Cargo Plane is at Central Park but the Cargo crate survived. So the Team decides to check the crashed site. At Central Park, the Heroes find the empty Cargo Crate where the 10 Green Anacondas escape including the 40ft Female Adult, so the Heroes agree to split up and find them. Kim, Nani, Stitch and Joss search the 4ft water pond when the 20ft Green Anaconda appears and prepares to attack. Act 2 The 20ft Green Anaconda wraps Kim up to her chest, then Monique Dupre and Nick Tatopoulos arrived as they destroy it with the Electric Harpoon Gun. They saw the Venom Symbol on the Anaconda's head and knows that he's planning to attack the entire Park, so they decide to call in Stella, Carmen and Gabriella including Iron Man. At the Medical Hospital, Violet wakes up from her Tonsil Surgery and Elastigirl hands her the bowl of Sugar-free Ice Cream, then she got a call from Ann that she needs to head over to Central Park now, she asks Violet that she'll be back in no time. Back at Central Park, the Heroes manage to destroy all 10 20ft Green Anacondas but the Anacondas are robots. Akima checks the robot tail and it was the location of Venom's secret hideout at the large Pier Warehouse, so they plan to attack. But then Broly appears and knocks Nick Tatopoulos & Monique Dupre including Nani out with Sleeping Canister, and he escapes for the Pier Warehouse with all 3 hostages. At the Pier Warehouse, Nick Tatopoulos and Monique Dupre wakes up with their hands tied-up as they saw Nani in a cage. Venom & Broly appears telling them the plan to control Central Park with the Adult Green Anaconda, then they release the 40ft Female Green Anaconda as it prepares to attack. Then Ann Possible, Cale, Akima, Goku, Vegeta and Aladdin shows up planning to rescue. But then the Adult Female Green Anaconda uses its coils to wrap Nick Tatopoulos and Monique Dupre up to their chest, Venom tells Ann she's got a few seconds before those 2 become Anaconda Food. Act 3 Spider-Man and Iron Man arrives in time and webs the Green Anaconda long enough for Nick Tatopoulos and Monique Dupre to escape as Venom & Broly attack the Heroes. Then Stella, Carmen and Gabriella shows up with Clover, Sam and Alex taking out the 5 Storm Troopers as the other Heroes arrive to help the others. At the same time, Aladdin, Elastigirl, Violet (Now at full recovery) and the others arrived by taking a shortcut. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the Medical Hospital in Midtown Manhattan with 1 day before Earth Day, Violet Parr is in bed wearing her hospital shirt) Trudy Proud: (She, Ann Possible and Elastigirl comes in) 'How's our patient doing?' Violet: 'I knew this day have arrived, I'm getting my Tonsils removed' Ann Possible: (She's in her Surgery Outfit) 'Now remember, Violet. Having your Tonsil surgery is a safe and important operation. Afterwards, your throat will get a little sore and you won't talk for a few days, but there's good news' Violet: 'I get to eat the Sugar-free Ice Cream' Elastigirl: 'It won't be a problem, the others will be here in a few minutes' (On the Cargo Airplane that is flying above New York City) Pilot: 'We must get this top-secret package to a safe location before someone else does' Air Manager: 'I hope nothing bad can happen' (But about 100 yards south, Broly sees the Cargo Airplane flying by) Broly: 'Venom wanted me to use this top-secret package to crush the Heroes, but what will happen if I destroy the airplane?' (He fires the Eraser Cannon at the Cargo Airplane) (Then the Eraser Cannon blows up the Cargo Airplane and the large Top-Secret Package crate lands into Central Park with a parachute) Broly: 'Looks like the Heroes are in for an Anaconda surprise' (Our Heroes visit Violet Parr at the Medical Hospital before she begins her Tonsil Surgery) Violet: 'Can I tell you something? I have never been nervous for my Tonsil operation' Ann Possible: 'But you won't feel a thing once you're sleeping, I even worked on a patient and got her Wisdom Teeth removed without a sweat' Nick Tatopoulos: 'At least you'll be back on your feet in a few days' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'But it is offend to handle a balance between health and skill' Audrey Timmonds-Tatopoulos: 'I want you to have this. (She hands Violet the small Gold Bracelet with the Green Snake's head on it) It's the Green Snake Bracelet' Kairi: 'Aqua is taking me, Namine and Xion to the Earth Day Pool Party near Central Park' Violet: 'I bet you'll have a great time' Trudy Proud: 'I'm afraid visiting time is over, Violet must get ready for her Surgery now' (The Doctor comes in with a shot) Doctor: 'You better get some rest because in a few minutes, we're removing your Tonsils' Akima: 'Don't worry, we'll visit you after the Surgery' Dr. Elsie Chapman: 'At least she'll be asleep before she knows it' (Violet got the shot) Cale: (He got a phone call and answers it) 'Really? Ok, I'll tell them. (He hangs up) We got a situation in Central Park, let's get there ASAP' Kim Possible: 'We're on it' (Then they head to Central Park) (At Central Park, our Heroes found the wrecked Cargo Airplane) Police Chief: 'All right, People. Something has landed into the Park after the Cargo Plane got destroyed, and someone's gotta go check out the Crate' Goku: 'However it crashed near the pond, it was carrying something important' Clover: 'I hope it's not another one of Venom's Weapon' Aladdin: 'Everyone stay alert, there's no telling what caused this accident to happen' Akima: 'I found something. (She sees a large crate with the package opened) it looks like something has escape from the crate and it came from Brazil' Cale: 'I don't like this, it could be a school of Green Anacondas' Vegeta: 'What? I don't believe that the Anacondas got out!' Ann Possible: 'I'm guessing Venom ordered to destroy the Cargo Airplane and released 10 Green Anacondas including the 40ft Female' Sam: (She asks Alex something) 'Does it eat something like Orange Tigers or even Warthogs?' Alex: 'Maybe, but I hope it does not attack humans' (Violet wakes up after her Tonsil Surgery and saw a bowl of sugar-free Ice Cream) Violet: (Talks soft) 'Hello, guys' Elastigirl: 'The surgery is a success, you'll get your voice back in no time' (Kim, Stitch, Joss and Nani walked across the small 4ft deep stream near Central Park) Nani: 'That's weird, a water stream didn't form until Spring arrived' Kim Possible: (She sees water bubbles form) 'What?' (Then a 20ft Green Anaconda appears) Joss Possible: 'It's a Green Anaconda!' Nani: 'Aw' (Bonus Scene) Tim Gasby: 'Wow. Kim is rescued by both members of HEAT Avengers' Jimmy Shorts: 'That's how you take one for the Team' (Joss fires an energy blast but the Green Anaconda dodges it, then it uses its coils to wrap Kim up to her chest) Kim Possible: 'Will you...stop it. (Grunts) Can someone get over here and help me?' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'Uh-oh, Kimmy is about to become Lunch' (Monique Dupre and Nick Tatopoulos use their Electric Harpoon Gun and shock the Green Anaconda releasing Kim, but its head blew up and it shows a Anaconda Robot) Monique Dupre: 'Are you all right?' Kim Possible: 'Yeah, but that's not a real snake that tackle me' Nick Tatopoulos: (He checks the Green Anaconda Robot that got shut down and sees a 'Venom' symbol) 'That's strange, it looks like Venom build those Anacondas as robots and he controls them by leaving his symbol on the head' Nani: 'Whatever it is, Venom has only begun his project. Let's get to the others' Joss Possible: 'Look out! (She shoves Lilo out of the way as the small Green Anaconda bit her arm) Aah!' Akima: 'Here comes the slice-and-dice trick' (She uses her Purple Lightsaber to kill the Anaconda by beheading it) Super Saiyan Goku: 'That's gonna leave a mark' (Monique Dupre takes off her black shirt revealing her black Tanktop and uses it to appeal the long papercut on Joss's left arm) Joss Possible: 'Thanks, I thought I won't make it' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'We're not out of the woods yet, we still gotta save Nani' (At the Earth Day Pool Party near Central Park, Kairi and Aqua are swimming in a pool while Namine and Xion is sunbathing) Kairi: (She floats in the water up to her upper chest) 'This clean water is enjoying my excellent swimming skills' Aqua: 'They recycled the water to make the Pool warm and safe' Namine: 'At least we're relaxing by getting a Tan' Xion: (Her Gummyphone rings and she answers it) 'How's it going? What? (Sighs) We'll be right there. (She hangs up) The Team needs our help' Kairi: (She & Aqua got out of the pool and dries off with a towel) 'Ann Possible & her Team might need backup, so let's get a move on' Nani: 'Thanks for showing up, I was getting worried' Spider-Man: 'At least you're not an Entrée by the Anaconda' Akima: 'We'll handle Venom later, but for now, we better take out the last snake before it escapes Central Park' Broly: 'Time to give this Anaconda a meal she won't forget' (Then he press the big red button to open the cage) (Then the 40ft Green Anaconda appears as Goku and Vegeta attack Broly) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Monique Dupre and Dr. Tatopoulos. I want you to walk slowly towards me and Kimmy' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'Get ready, wait for it... (Aladdin throws the red meat at the spot near the Green Anaconda) Now!' (She and Nick start to run) Akima: 'Look out!' (But the Green Anaconda uses her coils to wrap Monique Dupre and Nick Tatopoulos up to their chest, plus the coil is making a light squeeze on Dupre's upper chest) Nick Tatopoulos: 'What have I done?' (Bonus Scene) Tim Gasby: 'Jimmy, you might want to turn away from this attack because it's not gonna be pretty' Jimmy Shorts: 'Don't worry, help is on the way' Spider-Man: 'Bombs away! (He uses his Net Webbing to trap the Green Anaconda) Not to worry, guys. I got it under control' Monique Tatopoluos-Dupre: (Groans) 'I have been in tight situations than this...It's Super Saiyan Transformation time, guys!' (Ann, Goku, Kim and Vegeta power up to Super Saiyan 2) Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 'Sorry, Mrs. Reptile. But this Lunch service is canceled!' (Then he and Ann tackle the Green Anaconda releasing Monique Dupre and Nick Tatopoulos) (Aladdin, Cale, Elastigirl, Violet and Android 18 drives the truck towards the Dock) Elastigirl: 'We're closing in the Dock, be ready to activate the Detonator' Aladdin: 'We gotta hurry, the Anaconda is attacking our Team!' (But Venom and 4 Storm Troopers block the entrance) Venom: 'I won't let you destroy my plan!' (Cale switched to 4th gear) Elastigirl: 'Go for it' (Then Cale hits the gas petal and the truck moves at fast speed) (The Truck kills 2 Storm Troopers as it enters the Dock) Ann Possible: 'We're gonna need some more help (Then Spider-Man & Iron Man arrives) Just in time' Kairi: (She, Aqua, Namine & Xion shows up also) 'You could use some Backup' Namine: 'We'll destroy the Green Anaconda' Jasmine: 'Aladdin and Cale better get here with a solution to destroy the Female Green Anaconda or...' Nani: 'We're Snake food?' Jasmine: 'Correct' (Then Aladdin, Cale, Elastigirl, Violet & Android 18 arrived with a Detonator) Android 18: 'I have a plan, if we can feed this Detonator to the Anaconda and set off the device, it'll blow it up' Cale: 'Give her this Trout, maybe she'll like it' (He ties the Detonator on the Trout and it's armed) Stella: 'Whatever you're planning, you better do it now!' Aladdin: 'I hope there's time left' (He, Cale and Akima run towards the Female Green Anaconda) Android 18: 'Here goes nothing' (She throws the Trout with the Detonator at the Female Green Anaconda) (The Female Green Anaconda eats it as the Detonator glows) Akima: 'The bomb's gonna blow, everybody off the dock!' Spider-Man: 'Take cover!' (The Heroes jump off the dock into the water, then the Detonator blows up destroying the Female Green Anaconda) Heroes: (Cheering) (Last Lines of the Episode) Akima: 'I'm glad we managed to protect the people here' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: (She kiss Akima on the cheek) 'Thank you for giving us a hand' Ann Possible: 'I guess this was a normal activity we have enjoyed' Heroes: (Laughing) Gallery Jim & Tim tackle the Green Anaconda.jpg|Jim & Tim Possible tackle the Green Anaconda Venom orders Broly to open the Crate of 5 Green Anacondas.jpg|Venom opens a large crate of 5 Green Anacondas Stella, Carmen and Gaberella arrived to help the Heroes.jpg|Stella, Carmen and Gabirella drive to help the Heroes Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Teamwork Category:Fiction Category:Disney Channel Series